User talk:Rreett66
Welcome Hi, welcome to Jackass Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Johnny Knoxville page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hello Hi there, nice work on the wiki. I'm contacting you because I'm trying to get admin rights on this wiki, as it's been dead for some time. As the only other regualr contributor here, i tohught i'd get your thoughts on this. If wikia grant me new admin rights, i'll be neatening up the visuals of the wiki and improve on the organisation. Let me know what you think. Thomaslove92 10:38, February 26, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi, glad you like my changes! Wikia gave me admin rights!! Ive been making a lot of edits over the last couple of days. As for the wiki coding, I've been trying to learn myself, most of the code on the homepage i pieced together from info at [http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/ MediaWiki.org] and [http://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/ WikiMedia.org]. And yeah...jackass 3d was awesome!! I didn't really get to talk to them but i got to say hello and shake hands with a few of them. Glad you like the [[:Category:Image tags|'image tags']] too! :D Cheers Thomaslove92 15:00, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Images Hi, good work editng today, thanks for adding those images. Just a quick tip, when uploading images make sure you add image tags to them in the upload. Image tags are added to photos to show the image's copyright status, and basically cover our back. You can find out how to use these tags here... Category:Image_tags. You basically add the most suitable image tag as the images caption, in the upload screen. Once uploaded you can remove the tag, as it will have been saved. I added tags to the two images you uploaded. Most of the time you'll be using the screenshot''tag, when uploading images. You add this by simply typing... into the image description. Any more questions...i'm happy to help you out. :D Thomaslove92 19:42, March 4, 2012 (UTC) CrojackassfilminG Hey, never heard of them, but I checked out their vids...they are pretty funny. Good luck with your video!! Thomaslove92 21:07, March 4, 2012 (UTC) nameless stunts I've been thinking about that myself. I think you're right there should be a category "Unnamed Stunts". We will have to make up the most self-explanatory names ourselves. *Hmmm, if they only appear in one stunt...there's not much point giving them their own page. Also btw..sign all you messages.... ~~~~ ...cos it gives a link to your userpage and the time you posted the message. Thomaslove92 18:25, March 5, 2012 (UTC) *Haha, nice work :) can you try out the new live chat, i just installed it, wanna see if its working! Thomaslove92 18:32, March 5, 2012 (UTC) More on unnamed stunts Hi buddy, I wrote up a page and '''tag' for unnamed stunts. Have a quick read through and let me know what you think. Its here... Category:Unnamed Stunts. Cheers Thomaslove92 23:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Editing mode Hey rreett, just out of interest, what mode do you edit in? Source or Visual? I've made a cheatsheet for Source editing. Jackass Wiki:Cheatsheet. Any other questions let me know. Thomaslove92 14:44, March 7, 2012 (UTC) *Ah cool, no worries. I was just checking :) other new users can use it! Thomaslove92 18:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Dutch Jackass Yeah that's awesome! So i guess you'll just start a wikia called duthjackass.wikia.com or something, then just translate the pages. I will do the coding if you want, for the main page and the infoboxes etc. Then we could add a tag on some english pages saying 'click here for dutch translation and take it to the dutch version, on your wikia. *no worries, speak soon! Thomaslove92 18:22, March 7, 2012 (UTC) cribbs Yeah do it. It was a bonus feature on the first movie wasn't it?Thomaslove92 19:11, March 7, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah i think it was a bonus feature for the movie... and that sounds funny!! im on chat btw Thomaslove92 19:17, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Links Just so you know, general rule for all wikias is dont link the same thing more than once per article :) Thomaslove92 16:19, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Editing Marathon Good idea :) i'll up for that on sunday. We'll make a dent. Any progress with the dutch version? Thomaslove92 18:48, March 9, 2012 (UTC) *Okay, let's do it! I'll just join and add all the templates and make the fton page look cool. Wann hit up chat? Thomaslove92 19:00, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Jackass 3.5 Hey, i ordered 3.5 on amazon the other day.. it arrived today! i know what i'm doing this evening :) Thomaslove92 10:52, March 10, 2012 (UTC) *yeah dude i'll add some now. they'll be english parameters thoug :/ Thomaslove92 14:43, March 10, 2012 (UTC) *Yeah, ill give you a list of words, you give the closes translations. Im in chat atm :) Thomaslove92 Jackass Volumes Hey dude, I just found something out (you may already know but...), the jackass Volume DVDs aren't season specific. This means jackass volume 1 isn't just Season 1 stuff. Apparently the three volumes are all mixed up. This is gonna make our job a bit harder, because the only way to find out what season it's from is to watch the original episodes. Or you could check on this episdoe guide... HERE. Either way...dont assume that the Volume number is the same as the season number!! :) Thomaslove92 11:14, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Autograph Oooh good find... if you read the description it says its actually a print of the original. but still cheap even for a copy!! Might keep my eye out for some signed stuff on eBay. Thomaslove92 20:29, March 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi Yeah i know, i've gone a bit DVD mad...all this editing made me buy them! Yeah i been pretty good...you good? Thomaslove92 20:02, March 13, 2012 (UTC) *Ah yeah. I think i wont buy anymore for a while...i need to save money for a bit :) once the vidoes up, be sure to give me a link! sounds like a laugh! :) Thomaslove92 20:22, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity No problem buddy, i now what it's like. Other projects get in the way. I've just been adding a few pages and fixing some templates. Good to hear from you Yeah man that sounds great... we'll do a bit of a marathon tomorrow! Looking forward to seeing the video!! haha Thomaslove92 20:16, April 9, 2012 (UTC) * Alos great work on categorizing the stunts by DVD, really good idea. I've added a See also section to each of the DVDs which has a link to the category. Skype and Radio Bam Good find witht eh radio Bam stuff. I'll be listening for ages now! And yeah Skype sounds like a good idea. My skype name is Thomaslove92 and the picture is a pixelated man on a blue background. :) Thomaslove92 11:56, April 10, 2012 (UTC) *Ahaha you maniac!! Skype didn't work Hey, my brother broke the internet. It's being really slow and it stopped for a bit. Sorry for hanging up, i didn't mean to! Also well done on getting the 250 stunts badge! :) Thomaslove92 21:02, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Cup test I just deleted it...i think only admin can do it. Do you wanna be an admin? I think you've earned it! Thomaslove92 20:10, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Promoted access levels}} https://fbcdn-profile-a.akamaihd.net/hprofile-ak-snc4/50516_90560765204_1698491_q.jpgOkay dude, you've been promoted to admin. Congratulations! Admins are trusted users, who are generally chosen by the community and also have access to the following tools: *they have all privileges from the chat moderator and rollback groups and also have the ability to: :*delete and undelete pages, as well as delete images or files (it is not possible to undelete images or files). :*lock (protect) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without adminship privileges. :*block users who are vandalising the wiki from editing. :*grant and revoke chat moderator rights. :*edit the wiki's skin and format. :*edit MediaWiki pages. Dont go mad with power! Hehe Thomaslove92 20:33, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Userboxes Hey dude, use this template Userboxbreak to add titles between userboxes. Read the description on the template page to see hwo to use it. Thomaslove92 04:01, April 23, 2012 (UTC) *Haha no worries. Yeah I got a bit carried away... got Jackass playing in the background, i could go for ages! :p *Nah can't skype, the rest of my family is asleep! Glad you like the jackass avatars! :) *Haha..sounds like a busy weekend to me :) Just well done Just wanted to say good job on the Self Defence page. Looks really good! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 11:19, April 24, 2012 (UTC) Picutres Good work with those pictures, and thanks for getting a screen shot of the Egg Nog! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 21:51, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Stuff Hey dude, I cant do an editing marathon this afternoon. I will probably be on in the evening. Nitrus Circus stunts sounds like a good idea. Will try and get on later! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 04:45, May 9, 2012 (UTC) Missed a day I missed a day! I was on 62 :/ ooops -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 01:49, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Uplaod form Hey dude, uploading images just got easier! I fixed our upload form. Now it's more like Wookiepdias. No more typing out image tags. They have been added into the Licensing drop down box. Also there are sperate boxes on the form for source, licernsing description etc. Should make it a little easier. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 17:31, May 12, 2012 (UTC) Inactivity Hey buddy, yeah I've just been working on some other projects. I'll get back to the Jackass Wiki in the next couple of days. Thanks for keeping up with it! See ya soon! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 21:28, May 16, 2012 (UTC) --Webinar Yeah dude, I've booked a ticket. Will be attending! That thing on eBay looks awesome (apart from it's a vegan meal). -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 14:45, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Templates Yeah, i'd be happy to help out. Just tell me whatr infoboxes you need, and what parametersd each infobox needs.. e.g. Character Infobox *Name *No. of episodes Steve-o picture Just saw a great pic of steve-o from 1998. He just put it on his facebook page. Jumping into 5 ft of water. Check it out Ah nice, no I haven't seen that picture! sounds pretty funny. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 12:55, June 16, 2012 (UTC) volume 1 Cool idea. i'll trya dn get back into ther habit :) -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 23:18, July 7, 2012 (UTC) * yeah i think related stunts from other series is a good idea. As long as it links to the stunt. Good work! :) -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 22:01, July 9, 2012 (UTC) weird Haven't noticed any wierd stuff myself....is it still happening? -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 11:20, July 19, 2012 (UTC) webinar yeah dude, i'm in it now! i see your name in the list!! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 22:16, August 3, 2012 (UTC) userboxes Yeah thats a good idea. We need more achievements. I'll try and get it done. Sorry i've been so busy with work recently. I'll try and get some stuff done!! Keep up the good work! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 10:44, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Big brother book Oooooooh. Good find. I have to get this. Thanks dude. -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 12:36, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Fredericko007 Because, I'm the Professional! Fredericko007 (talk) 19:37, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Fredericko007 Do you know? Jackass Number Four is planing a Funny Bad Grampa Humor for some reason. And only if they can finish it then they will make a Forth 3D 2014. Even that I that Bam's Mom and Dad and Johnny's Wife and Daughter will be in the Movie. Cause it will be alot more Funny and the same then Jackass Number Two! Fredericko007 (talk) 19:45, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Fredericko007 I had got it in my mind as a great idea. Even we know that Dave England's Son who is from the making of Jackass 2.5 can be in this new movie too. And thats the other part of my Idea. Fredericko007 (talk) 19:52, September 16, 2012 (UTC)Fredericko007 Nah not at all, but I wish that I had proof. Seriously I Wish! Let s Play Yeah that looks great. We should totally do it! Do you wanna organise it or shall I? -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 01:21, November 5, 2012 (UTC) hey dude! thats awesome about the videos and Deron Miller, thats crazy! Cant think of any stunts off the top of my head, have a great time buddy! -Thomas Love http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/jackass/images/5/5f/Star_tiny.png talk] 01:28, August 19, 2013 (UTC) I don't have skype (yet) but what's your mail adress? Black Label (talk) 11:56, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Hi! I had some problems with my Skype at the last couple months, i can't fix it. If you want, you can add friend me on Facebook.